1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems, methods, and computer program products related to the interactive annotation of displayed graphical elements and to providing users with information about selected graphical elements.
2. The Relevant Technology
Annotation typically involves appending descriptive information to objects. In a simple form, for example, annotation may involve the addition of handwritten notes on paper documents. Thus, annotation can involve appending handwritten notes, markings, etc. to content of the paper documents.
With the development of computing technology, annotation has been extended to electronic forms as well. For example, some office suites (e.g. Microsoft® Office®) enable electronic annotations to be added to documents through the use of notes, revision tools, etc. Furthermore, some ability exists to add annotations to graphical elements, such as through the use of image editing suites (e.g., Adobe® Photoshop®). Thus, some ability exits to perform electronic annotation using generic tools such as office suites and image editing suits.
Despite the foregoing, there is an ongoing need to improve and ease the ability to electronically annotate graphical elements (e.g., images, video, etc), and to share these annotations with others.